


An inconvenience

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Shiro is just trying to get home but two dragons like to mess around, particularly in his shirt
Relationships: Kuro & Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Kuron (Voltron), Kuro/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	An inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for lovely friend, tei. I loved the idea of a dragon au and made another chapter of it

Shiro has two dragons as his companions for some time now. They have been together and Shiro has started to know more about them little by little, and they're both attached and attracted to him. And Shiro learns something that has been an inconvenience to him. They like to nestle inside his shirt, preferably around his chest area. 

Shiro sighs as he feels the small noodles moving around, slightly tickling him. He also feels a sort of tongue flick as well. They often have been traveling with Shiro inside his clothes so the two can hide from humans as small dragons. But Shiro finds them squirming around more than usual. They can easily change their forms and sizes willingly. "You guys, would you please sit still?"

Shiro peeks under his shirt a bit, two pairs of yellow eyes stare back at him. They're in the forest and Shiro is trying to get home, but the two have been distracting him with all the rustling they're causing. Shiro just came back from a village for some food and other miscellaneous things. The two dragons wanted to come along and wanted to see things as well. Plus they don't like when Shiro goes out alone, especially when some strange humans try to talk to Shiro. But now the two dragons are being a menace and discovered something new, particularly Shiro's bosom. 

"It's nice and warm in here." Kuro states as he wiggles around more. Shiro can feel him slithering between his pecs. 

"Kuro, it's nicer up here too." Kuron flicks his tongue against Shiro's nipple, making him jolt a bit. 

"Guys, you're being a nuisance. Move somewhere else." Shiro begs. He's close to being home soon, having to walk through the forest. He's glad there's no one else out walking. He wouldn't know what to do if there were others around. He's starting to feel flustered and warm. 

"OK!" Kuro claims as he decides to move  _ lower _ .  _ In his pants, of all places!  _ Shiro shivers when he can feel the little dragon move around his waist and thighs and then  _ his butt.  _ Shiro can feel a bit of heat rising in his stomach and he has to lean against a tree for support. 

Kuron moves lower as well and he settles around his cock. Shiro could barely function and he surveys the area once again to see no one else around. That's a good sign, but he's in a dilemma now. Both dragons are in his pants. This is the worst. Shiro moans when he feels a tongue flicker in his hole. He guesses that's Kuro. 

"g-guys really?" Shiro can barely hold out as he hangs onto the tree in front of him. He can feel Kuron tightening around his cock. Shivers go down his spine as he feels a tongue flicker on his erection, making Shiro tremble. The sensation is so weird. It'll be weirder if he tries to wrestle them out of his pants and if anyone passes by… 

He can't think straight as Kuro decides to go further in.  _ He didn't just…go in further…? _ Shiro eternally panics as his body feels warm. But he is confused with himself because he starts to feel good as well. He isn't sure of what's going on anymore. "Come on…guys… I can't-"

"You can, Shiro…" Kuron tightens around his cock a little more, constricting it. He licks the bit of precum leaking off Shiro's tip. Kuron feels contempt when he feels Shiro shaking all around him. "You can do it…"

Shiro is panting. He feels too hot and his body just feels so hot and tight. The two are causing this, yet Shiro starts to like it. Shiro thinks that he won't be able to make it home without having them stuck like this in his pants. He searches instead an area that's away from the main trail. 

And each step is difficult and his legs quiver and his body feels overwhelming. These two make him feel good. He feels so sensitive. He instinctively leans against the tree with both arms. He's panting. He's at their mercy and he feels good. 

"Ah, Kuron! Kuro, please!" Shiro cries out as he feels Kuron constricting around his cock slightly tighter than before. He feels more flickers in his hole from Kuro. Shiro slowly continues to find a clearing away from any prying eyes. 

When he does find some space, he takes his clothes off. He sees how hard he is and how much Kuron has wrapped around his cock. Shiro can feel Kuro inside him. They both slither off him and transform into their human counterparts. They both look just like Shiro with different personalities. And Shiro knows that maybe a part of hin is narcissistic. 

Kuron reaches out to touch Shiro's face and Shiro eagerly leans into his hand. Kuro pushes Shiro to lay on his back and he kisses him between his chest. "We'll reward you with what you want, Shiro."

Kuron quickly kisses Shiro and starts licking the nape of his neck. Then Shiro eagerly kisses Kuro, who slides his hand over the length of Shiro's thigh and holds him. Kuron guides Shiro over to look at his bosom and Shiro hums when he licks Kuron's tit. 

Kuron moans as he kisses Shiro on the head. "You're so eager."

"W-who's fault is that?" Shiro bites a little hard, earning himself a groan. 

Kuron is going to retort, but he gets pulled into a heated kiss by Kuro. It's possessive and full of heat just like Kuro. Kuron pulls away and he's guided by Kuro to where he's leaning over Shiro, facing his hard cock. 

"Make him feel good with that tongue of yours, Kuron." Kuro demands as he slides a hand over Kuron's long locks. 

Kuron licks his lips as he starts from the base to the tip and Shiro sighs. Shiro can feel Kuron's warm mouth around his dick and Shiro couldn't handle much more. Kuron's mouth is much better than when he was wrapped tight around his cock. 

"Shiro, don't just let him work alone." Kuro slaps Shiro's thigh. 

Shiro moans from the slap and he directs his attention to Kuron's plump ass before him. He reaches upward and he begins to stroke Kuron's cock. At the same time, he laps at Kuron's rim. He can feel Kuron tremble. That's a good sign. Shiro feels over the edge when he feels Kuron's tongue around his erection. Kuron just feels as close as Shiro is. Who knew a human could be so good with their hands and mouth? 

Shiro jolts when he feels fingers touching his rim. It's Kuro. Kuro smirks when he can see how tight Shiro's hole goes. He thrusts a finger and another. He can feel how tight Shiro is. Kuro is eager as he looks over at his brother sucking Shiro's cock. Kuro comes closer and licks around Shiro's balls, feeling Shiro quiver. Kuron can feel Shiro slowing down. 

Kuron feels Kuro pull his hair a bit and Kuron knows to change positions. But Kuro directs Kuron to turn around. "Sit on him, Kuron." Kuron is eager as he gets Shiro's cock in his hole and he carefully inserts it more with a satisfied moan. Kuron looks at Shiro and Shiro stares back and they kiss passionately. 

Kuro smirks as he strokes his cock until it's fully hard. He takes Shiro by his thighs and has the tip at his hole. Kuro enters Shiro fast and he starts to thrust in and out. Shiro gasps from being filled up by Kuro's cock. He couldn't handle having Kuron squeezing his cock as Kuro entered him. It's such a feeling of euphoria. 

"You feel so good inside me, Shiro." Kuron whispers into Shiro's ear, feeling Shiro thrust a bit. Kuron guides Shiro's hands to his waist and then lower to grasp his hips. 

"Pay attention to me too, Kuron." Kuro pulls Kuron into a deep aggressive kiss. Kuron moans into it as he feels Shiro thrusting into him while Kuro is on top of him. He can feel the heat of their bodies surrounding him. Kuron gasps when Kuro sucks onto his neck. 

"Kuro, please…!" Kuron sighs. He flutters his eyes close and opens them to gaze at Shiro. Shiro is in awe of him and he brings Kuron into a kiss. Kuro starts to grab Shiro by the hips and he thrusts to where he also collides with Kuron. 

Kuro likes the view before him: Kuron riding Shiro as they make out as Kuro thrusts into Shiro. Such an image would become his memory. 

"S-so close!" Shiro gasps as he grips Kuron tight. 

"Please!" Kuron pleads as he feels their bodies become hotter with each thrust. He's close too. 

Kuron gasps when he feels Shiro coming inside him now. His body trembles from the feeling of being full. Kuro smirks as he doesn't stop and he continues to thrust despite how sensitive Shiro is from his first orgasm. 

"Ah! Kuro!" Shiro let's out as he can barely hold onto Kuron. He can feel Kuro hitting his inner walls over and over until finally, Kuro comes inside him. 

Shiro blissfully passes out, feeling overwhelmed from the sensitivity and heat. Kuron hasn't gotten his satisfaction until he feels Kuro's hand gently grab his erection and pump him. Kuron gasps as Kuro goes faster and faster with each stroke. Kuro will never leave Kuron out. 

"Kuro, please! I want to come!" Kuron gasps as he feels the press of Kuro's body behind him along with his hand around his erection. Kuro keeps going, whispering sweet honey filled words into Kuro's ear finally, he let's Kuron come. Kuron lets out a gasp and Kuro holds him in an embrace. 

"Shiro is asleep." Kuro gives a quick peck on Kuron's neck. 

Kuron looks to Shiro and he kisses him. 

"Let's go home." 

Kuro transforms into his dragon self and holds Kuron and Shiro close securely in his paws. He flies off into the direction of home. 

Shiro wakes later on his bed along with his two lovers. They're deep asleep and Shiro smiles as he kisses both of them before going back to sleep. 


End file.
